SOS Code Patron
by BadBlack
Summary: Durant l'anniversaire de Mathieu (Sommet) tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu, car le Patron en à décidé de FOUTRE LA MERDE ! Première fanfic, soyez indulgent, ou pas. PS: ce n'est pas un Matoine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

\- **Un peu plus à gauche la guirlande, un peu plus à droite, STOP ! Parfait !** »

J'adorais être la chef des préparatifs pour les anniversaires, et surtout celui de Mathieu Sommet … Mathieu, l'homme que j'aimais et mon petit ami depuis déjà un an. Nous allions fêter l'anniversaire de Mathieu et les 1 ans de notre couple. Alexis (Lloyd) et les personnalités s'étaient proposés pour aider. Pendant que Mathieu était (on ne s'est où) à Paris, occupé par Antoine pendant la préparation de son anniversaire surprise.

\- **Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ta foutue guirlande ?** dit Juliette en équilibre sur un tabouret bancale d'une voix nerveuse

 **Si tu veux, moi je peux te la mettre, ta guirlande.**

 **Où ?** demanda le Geek, perdu d'en la conversation

 **Dans son c….**

 **Ta gueule Patron !** Le coupa le Panda

 **Vous savez quoi ?** repris le Patron d'une voix énervée, **allez tous bien vous faire foutre**

Il lâcha la guirlande, rattrapée au vol par Alexis qui prit sa place. Le Patron claqua la porte de sa chambre en beuglant un juron incompréhensible, peu importe les autres se débrouillaient très bien sans lui. Quelques minutes plus tard la décoration était terminée alors j'annonçais

 **Bon, une bonne chose de faite, maintenant on passe aux gâteaux, qui veulent m'aider me suivent**

 **Moi, moi, moi,** dit le petit Geek en sautillant de joie

 **Moi, si ça peut aider,** annonça Juliette en haussant les épaules

 **Alors, suivez-moi,** fis-je avec un signe de la main **, Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre**

 **Personne ne va nulle part,** dit une voix rauque qui inspirait la terreur.

Moi et Juliette, nous nous retournâmes (putain de passé simple) pour assister à une scène des plus horribles. Le Patron pointait son arme sur la tête du petit Geek, qui était horrifié, et avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **Ok, Patron, calme-toi et je t'en supplie baisse ton arme,** dis-je pour calmer le jeu

 **LA FERME GAMINE !** hurla le Patron, **Maintenant** **vous allez m'écouter, je vous laisse 1 minute, et pas une seconde de plus, pour aller vous cacher, mais, si je vous trouve, je vous tue. D'accord ?**

Il avait annoncé cela avec le plus grand calme, ce qui le rendait encore plus flippant que d'habitude. On pouvait distinguer, sous ses lunettes couleur charbon, que ses paupières c'étaient fermées. Alors, dans la plus grande panique, mais aussi dans le plus grand silence on est tous partit se cacher.

 _À partir de maintenant, nos destins étaient au bout de cette minute._

 _Voilà, le 1_ _e_ _chapitre est terminé, le deuxième arrive dans deux jours, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Vous l'aurez remarqué (ou pas) cette fanfic est une réécriture d'une fanfic de ma collègue Eijyn, donc je conseille d'aller voire la sienne, et dite moi vos avis dans une review._

 _Mot de la fin : bambou (je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

 _Je vous fais rôtir à la broche, avec une sauce barbecue maison_

 _Review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _Alors, dans la grande panique, mais dans le plus grand silence on est tous partit se cacher._

Tout le monde monta à l'étage : le Geek se cacha dans les toilettes, le Panda dans la baignoire, le Hippie sous son lit et Alexis et Juliette dans l'armoire de la chambre de Mathieu. Et moi me diriez-vous, eh bien j'étais la seule qui était resté au rez de chaussé, et c'était cachée dans la cuisine. J'avais une envie de pleurer, mais je me suis retenue. Je sentis quelque chose de dur (CMB, les vrais savent) et rectangulaire sous ma main. En attrapant cet objet je reconnue mon portable, je remerciais alors intérieurement Juliette d'avoir fait tomber mon portable quelques minutes au pare avant, il n'avait presque plus de batterie. Je me dépêchais de le déverrouiller et d'envoyer un SMS à Mathieu qui disait :

 **SOS code Patron**

Mathieu comprendrait le message, car ce n'était pas la première fois que le Patron pétait un câble comme cela, et à chaque fois, Mathieu était absent. Je venais tout juste d'envoyer le message à Mathieu que mon portable s'éteignit par manque de batterie. J'entendis des bruits de pas avançant vers ma position. Je reconnue immédiatement à qui appartenait cette démarche. Cette personne s'arrêta et s'accroupi devant moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage aromatisé au tabac et à la menthe. (Celui qui n'a pas compris que c'est le Patron est un imbécile !)

 **Lâche tous de suite ce portable,** me dit-il avec son plus grand calme

Je n'opposais aucune résistance et posais le portable à terre.

 **Qu'a tu fais aux autres ?** Demandai-je nerveusement

 **Du calme gamine, je les ai juste endormis, par contre ils sont tous nuls à cache-cache,** dit-il avec léger rictus moqueur

 **Et je peux savoir, ce que tu me veux ?** dis-je avec la même nervosité dans la voix

 **Moi ? je veux juste m'amuser, alors lève-toi sans geste brusque**

Je me levais et avançais le dos tourné au Patron. Son arme toujours dirigée sur moi.

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que j'allais faire une connerie, une grosse connerie._

 _On se retrouve dans 2 jours pour le prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas de mettre une Review, ou deux, ou trois, Bref comme vous voulez !_

 _Mot de la fin : Panda, par ce que c'est mignon._

 _Je vous fais sauter à la poêle_


	3. Hommage

Le chapitre 3 de la fanfic SOS code Patron arrive, mais avant je voudrais rendre hommage aux victimes et aux familles des victimes du Bataclan. Penser à prendre des nouvelles de vos proches parisiens. Restez soudé, et n'hésitez pas à en parler.

Toutes mes condoléances aux familles des victimes. PRAY FOR PARIS. Prenez soins de vous, on se revoit bientôt. Je vais essayer de sortir plus souvent des chapitres pour vous changer les idées.

Je vous aime, Gros Bisous.

Bad Black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que j'allais faire une connerie, une grosse connerie dangereuse._

Nous avancions vers le salon sans bruit, je pouvais sentir le canon de son arme dans mon dos. Je stressais à mort, priant chaque Dieux que Mathieu est reçu mon message, sinon j'étais définitivement dans la merde. Je voulu me défendre alors je donnais un coup de talon sur le poignet du Patron, l'arme se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit que le Patron me plaqua avec violence contre le mur. Une gifle s'écrasa sur ma joue.

 **Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela, conasse !,** me susurra-t-il à l'oreille comme un sifflement de serpent

 **Pourquoi moi ?** lui demandai-je au bord des larmes

 **Je veux que tu souffres comme moi aussi j'ai souffert**

 **Mais qu'es ce que je t'ai fait ?**

Le Patron était furieux, il m'envoya de multiples coups de pied, de genou et de point. Je me défendais comme je pouvais, mais aucun de mes coups n'arrivait à lui. Il n'y avait pas une seconde où je ne priais pas pour que Mathieu arrive et l'arrête. Mes joues étaient rouges et noyées sous mes larmes. Une heure plus tard nous entendîmes (putain de passé simple) trois coups retentirent sur la porte et Mathieu demandé :

 **Maud, tout va bien ?,** question conne

Le Patron oublia de me bander la bouche, alors je criais de toutes mes forces pour que Mathieu puisse m'entendre.

 **Ma…, Mathieu aide moi !** dis-je pris de sanglot

Mathieu ouvrit la porte, heureusement il avait pensé à prendre ses clefs. Le Patron tourna la tête 5 secondes, j'en profitais pour donner un coup de genou dans son estomac. Il me lâcha, et je tombais au sol. À bout de force je sombrais dans l'inconscience la plus totale, la dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'était Mathieu qui m'appelait.

 _Personnellement je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de me réveiller …_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, on se retrouve dans deux jours pour la suite de la fanfic. Il faut savoir que je ferais une BAD et une HAPPY end. La BAD end arrive dans deux jours.

Mot de la fin : Chou-fleur, par ce que j'en ai mangé il n'y a pas longtemps.

Je vous cuisine aux petits oignons.

Review ?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Révélations Inattendues

J'ouvrais les yeux tant bien que mal, éblouis par la lumière. Je n'avais plus mal nul par, à par peut être un léger mal de crâne. C'était évident, Mathieu avait fait venir le Prof, par la force de son esprit (du SAINT esprit), et le Prof dans son infinie bonté m'avait soigné mes plaies qui se révélaient des blessures superficielles. Un cercle c'était formé autour du canapé où je me trouvais. Je me redressais sur les coudes, pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Les visages qui m'entouraient s'emblaient HYPER inquiet.

 **Ça y est, elle se réveille** **!** s'écria la voix du geek

 **Maud, tu te sens bien ?** me demanda Antoine

 **Oui, oui, à par un léger mal de crâne, tout va bien, merci, mais où est Mathieu ?**

 **Il attache le Patron** , me répondit le Panda avec un large sourire de PSYCHO

 **Ok…**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mathieu apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, essoufflé.

 **Il s'est débattu ce con,** annonça Mathieu

 **TU S'EST-CE QU'IL TE DIT, LE CON ?** s'écria le Patron depuis la chambre de Mathieu

 **Ce que je voudrais bien s'avoir, c'est pourquoi il a fait ça ?** demanda Antoine d'un airtotalement paumé

 **Ramenez vos culs, bande de trou de bals, que je vous explique !**!

Mathieu me regarda alors, avec un air, mi compatissant, mi interrogateur, qui voulait dire : « tu es sure que tu veux y aller, tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ». Je me levais d'un bon et me dirigeais vers la chambre en question, avec un regard déterminé dans les yeux. J'avais besoin de comprendre, pourquoi le Patron sans prenais de plus en plus à moi, car quand il voulait baiser, il allait dans ses bordels. Et puis il y avait cette phrase qu'il m'avait sortie pendant qu'il me frappait « _Je veux que tu_ _souffres comme moi j'ai souffert !_ ». Je courais presque vers cette chambre suivis de près par le reste de la bande. Je me précipitais vers lui, la rage au ventre, une idée résonnant dans ma tête. Je lui donnais une belle gifle.

Celle-là, par ce que nous ne t'avons rien fait !

Une deuxième.

Celle-là, pour la trouille que tu nous à foutue !

Une troisième.

Celle-là, pour les coups que tu m'as donnés !

Et une quatrième.

Et celle-là, me demanda le Patron, elle est pourquoi ?

Par ce que tu l'as méritée !

Personne ne m'avait arrêté, pendant que je le frappais, car ils savaient bien qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi à m'arrêter. Je m'écartais du Patron, pour reprendre mon souffle. Au bout de 20 secondes de silences, Mathieu perdit patience et s'écria :

Tu vas nous expliquer oui ou merde ?

Le Patron releva la tête autrefois baissée et répondu :

Je ne parlerais seulement s'ils partent.

Quand le Patron disait « Ils » cela signifiait : Antoine, les personnalités, Alexis et Juliette. Ils sortirent tous sans broncher, et bientôt il ne restait plus que Mathieu, le Patron et moi dans la chambre. Le Patron commença alors les explications si attendues par nos 2 personnes (Mathieu et moi, quoi).

 **Tu sais Maud, que Mathieu et nous c'est personnalités** , **partageons le même esprit ?**

 **Oui, oui, et alors** demandai-je complètement perdu, car je ne s'avais pas où il voulait en venir.

 **Quand l'un ressent une émotion forte, les autres aussi, mais pas de la même façon tu comprends ?**

Petit à petit le puzzle se formait, mais il manquait encore beaucoup de pièce à mon cerveau comprenne. Je hochais vaguement la tête pour répondre à sa question, et il continua à parler.

 **Quand Mathieu est tombé amoureux de toi, nous aussi du coup, mais on n'a pas réagi de la même façon.**

J'étais choqué ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, mais mes cordes vocales ne suivaient pas.

 **Le Hippie, est trop défoncé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, le Panda t'aime (en amour) seulement quand tu as ton kigurumi et le Geek est trop timides pour te le dire. Donc, niveau cerveau, je suis celui qui se rapproche le plus de Mathieu.**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, c'était trop dur à avaler d'un coup. Je reprenais vaguement mes esprits et lui posait l'unique question à laquelle il avait très vaguement répondu.

 **Donc, tu à fait tout ça, par ce que tu, tu, tu…**

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, c'était trop.

 **Oui gamine, par ce que je t'aime…**

 _Je suis dans un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Réveillez-moi, s'il vous plaît…._

 _ **Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci du fond du cœur…**_

 _ **Mot de la fin : tapis**_

 _ **Review ?**_


	6. Chapter 5

Comme je vous ai prévenu lors de l'annonce, ce chapitre est une Bad End, la Happy End arrive (c'est le prochain chapitre). Merci pour tous vos messages justes ADORABLES ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Bonne lecture. 3

BadBlack

Chapitre 5

Merci pour tout…

 _Oui, gamine par ce que je t'aime…_

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans ma tête. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus je me demandais si c'était un rêve, mais ça n'avait l'air dans être un, malheureusement. Mathieu n'avait pas bougé, non plus, car il était lui aussi choqué, mais pas autant que moi. Je me sentais affreusement mal, l'anniversaire de Mathieu avait été gâché par ma faute, et il venait d'apprendre que toutes ses personnalités étaient amoureuses de moi. Là, c'était trop, il fallait que je prenne l'air.

 **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air,** ai-je annoncé

Mathieu ne réagis pas. L'immeuble de Mathieu avait une particularité assez agréable : c'est qu'il avait un toit accessible, et j'adorais m'y isoler pour respirer. Je traversais l'appartement sous les yeux interrogateur des autres, laissant par d'aucune de mes émotions, pourtant bien présentes. Je montais en courant, les 3 étages qui me séparaient du toit.

Je poussais la porte et laissait mes émotions me prendre. D'abord la rage, je donnais des coups de poings sur les murs qui entouraient la porte, de toutes mes forces, sans en ressentir la moindre douleur. Ensuite la culpabilité : tout cela était de ma faute, le Patron, le Geek, le Panda et le Hippie amoureux de moi, la violence qu'infligeait le Patron aux autres personnalités, à Mathieu ou même à moi tout cela était de ma faute. Et enfin la tristesse et les pleurs, je m'effondrais en pleure me laissant glisser contre le mur, rabattant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

 **Tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute,** ne fessai-je que de me répéter

Un léger vent glacial me balaya les bras me rappelant que j'étais en robe, pour l'occasion. Je relevais la tête, mes yeux me brulaient, tellement j'avais pleuré. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le bord de la terrasse, me délectant de la vue d'un Paris calme et silencieux (d'où je me trouvais en tout cas). Le ciel était gris ce qui donnait un côté dramatique à la scène. « Est-ce que, si je saute, tout cela s'arrangerait ? » voilà la question qui tournait et retournait dans ma tête. Je pesais le pour et le contre mais j'arrivais toujours à une majorité de OUI, et donc à une minorité de NON. Je montais sur le rebord…

 **PVP** (Partie, Vue, Par) **Mathieu :**

 _Oui gamine, par ce que je t'aime…_

Il avait balancé cette phrase d'une manière tellement arrogante, ma seule envie était de le frapper, le frapper de toutes mes forces. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, quelque chose en moi me retenais de le lyncher, quelque chose qui ressemblait vraiment à de la compassion.

 **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air,** a annoncé Maud

Quelque seconde plus tard la porte de l'appartement claqua en un fracas, ce qui brisa le silence gênant qui c'était installé dans la chambre. Le Patron avait perdu son air arrogant et si sûr de lui, il pouvait en ce moment être comparé à un enfant qui aurait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie et qui ne saurait pas comment s'excuser. Dans l'encadrement de la porte dépassait toutes les têtes absentes au moment de l'explication du Patron. J'essayais de paraitre détendu face à ces visages remplie de compassion et d'incompréhension totale. Je leur ai tout expliqué, jusqu'au moindre détail. Le Patron garda le silence pendant mon explication. Je demandais à Antoine de détacher le Patron, « après tous ils nous feraient quoi, son secret révélé » me suis dis-je.

 **Et Maud, elle a réagi comment ?** me demanda Antoine les cheveux dépassant à peine du contour de la chaise

A ce moment j'ai eu une forte montée de panique : c'est vrai que j'avais peur qu'elle fasse une connerie après l'annonce du Patron. Voyant mon visage paniqué, le reste du groupe compris mon doute, et Juliette attrapa son portable et composa machinalement le numéro de Maud qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Nous étions pendu aux lèvres de Juliette qui allait, dans quelques secondes nous éclairer sur les activités de Maud.

 **Répondeur** , annonça Juliette d'un ton grave et glacial

En silence je me suis dirigé vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, suivi du reste du groupe. La porte de l'appart' claqua derrière nous, et Maître Panda souligna un trait très important de l'action :

 **Mais, attendez, on ne sait même pas où elle est !**

 **Pas faut…** souligna Antoine

Je réfléchissais à une vitesse folle, repassant en vitesse les endroits où elle pouvait se trouver. Tout à coup une légère brise d'air glaciale me balaya le visage. ILLUMINATION ! (ILLUMINATIS)

 **Je sais où elle est !**

 **Comment tu sais ça toi** **?** me demanda Juliette perdu

 **As-tu sentis le courant d'air qui vient de passer ?**

 **Oui, et alors ça veut juste dire qu'il caille…**

 **Non, imbécile ça veut dire que la porte de la terrasse n'a pas été fermée**

 **Maud, est sûr la terrasse !** annonça Antoine qui avait suivi la conversation.

Nous montions en vitesse les 3 étages qui nous séparait de la terrasse, où nous entrâmes (PUTAIN DE PASSÉ SIMPLE).

PVP Maud :

La porte de la terrasse claqua derrière moi, je me retournais, et admirais le reste de la bande.

 **NON ! Maud fait pas cela je t'en supplie !** me cria Mathieu

 **Écoute, depuis que je suis arrivé dans ta vie, il ne t'arrive que des soucis, je pense que si je disparais cela sera plus simple pour tout le monde, ce n'est pas de la faute du Patron, ne t'acharne pas sur lui, il a assez souffert comme ça, aujourd'hui. Bon anniversaire quand même, je t'aime….**

Et je me laissais porter en arrière. Lançant un dernier regard à la troupe, une personne venait de quitter le groupe pour retourner à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention et fermais les yeux. Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il y a après la mort.

PVP Mathieu :

Maud se trouvait sur le balcon de la terrasse entre la terre et le vide…. Je la suppliai de ne pas sauter et elle me répondue avec un sourire réconfortant :

\- **Écoute, depuis que je suis arrivé dans ta vie, il ne t'arrive que des soucis, je pense que si je disparais cela sera plus simple pour tout le monde, ce n'est pas de la faute du Patron, ne t'acharne pas sur lui, il a assez souffert comme ça, aujourd'hui. Bon anniversaire quand même, je t'aime….**

Et elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Le fait de le voir, je me jetais dans les bras d'Antoine qui essayait, tout aussi choqué que moi, de ce montré réconfortant. La tristesse et la culpabilité me prit, je pleurais, je pleurais, me disant que j'allais me réveiller, mais cela n'arrivait pas. Antoine et tous les autres m'entrainèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment ne voulant pas que je fasse la même connerie, ou même que j'aille voir ce qui se passait 6 étages plus bas. Ensuite vint la colère, je descendais les escaliers, courant presque à travers les étages, voulant parler au Patron, qui c'était retiré il y a peu pour ne pas assisté au suicide de Maud. La porte de l'appartement était ouverte, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieure de l'appart'. Les autres tentaient de me calmer, en m'expliquant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais rien à faire je gardais ma rage au cœur. La porte de sa chambre était entre ouverte. Je poussais la porte, qui s'écrasa en un fracas sur l'autre mur. Je me jetais sur le Patron qui était allongé sur son lit d'un air pas très naturel. J'attrapais son col de chemise, à deux mains et commençait à le secouer, les larmes aux yeux, en lui criant :

 **Maud c'est suicidé, à cause de toi, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! TU AS TUE LA FILLE QUE J'AIMAIS**

Mais le Patron ne réagissait toujours pas, ma fureur ne faisait que de monter, et lui, lui qui gardait son calme, avec un léger sourire au coin de la bouche.

 **Réponds-moi, réponds-moi**

Je sentis ma main se mouiller au contacte de sa tête. En retirant ma main de son crâne, je découvrais un liquide rouge et poisseux aux creux de ma main…. Du sang, son sang. La première chose que j'ai dite était :

 **Panda, fait sortir le petit Geek,** d'un ton glacial

 **Ah euh, pourquoi ?**

 **FAIT SORTIR LE GEEK !**

Alexis s'approcha de moi, et en découvrant le sang au creux de ma main, resta figé d'un air interdit. Antoine en voyant le visage choqué et triste d'Alexis, comprit tout de suite, que le Patron était mort. Il m'attrapa la main (propre) et me porta presque, hors de cette vue morbide, il me fit sortir de la chambre et me lava les mains dans la cuisine. Aucune larme ne coulait de mes yeux, mais la tristesse était bien là. Le hippie qui était extrêmement lucide pour une fois, lui hotta ses lunettes (au Patron), lui ferma les yeux et lui rabattit la couverture sur le reste du corps, pour nous hotter cette vue morbide. Antoine me fit un chocolat-chaud, et m'installa sur le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules, pour tenir le coup…

 _Aujourd'hui je fêtais mes 26 ans, mes en ce moment j'aurais préféré ne pas être né._

 _Voilà cette Bad End est terminé j'espère quelle vous aura bien fait déprimé, on se retrouve très bientôt, pour la HAPPY End. Sinon je vous fais des gros poutoux, biens baveux._

 _Mots de la fin : Glace, Bleu, Pantoufle et Fraise, merci les potos_

 _BadBlack_


	7. Chapter 6

Fini la déprime, voilà la Happy End, on se revoit à la fin du chapitre.

Chapitre 6

Excuses acceptés

 _Oui gamine, par ce que je t'aime…_

 **Mathieu, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?**

Mathieu sortit sans sourcilier. Je fixais le Patron, qui avait baissé la tête, un air désolé sur le visage.

 **Tu m'en veux gamine ?**

J'eu un léger rictus moqueur.

 **Evidemment que non,** il leva la tête l'air surprit, **je ne pas en vouloir à quelqu'un, par ce qu'il m'aime… Écoute Patron, je ne t'en veux pas, pour tes mains au cul répété,** il baissa la tête en rougissant, **ni pour ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui,** **mais tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas t'aimer, car j'aime déjà Mathieu.**

Il eu un cour silence, puis il reprit.

 **Mais on reste amis ?** me demanda-t-il

Je ne lui répondis même pas et me rapprocha de lui. Je faisais le tour de sa chaise et le détachait. Il se leva d'un bon pour voir ma réaction et je le prenais dans mes bras. Ce « free hug » dura presque 2 minutes en silence, un silence apaisant.

 **On est quitte ?** me demanda-t-il

 **On est quitte.** Lui répondis-je

Nous décidâmes de sortir, sentant une légère odeur de cramé. Derrière la porte, régnais un joyeux bordel. L'odeur de cramé que je sentais, se révélait être les gâteaux, que Juliette et moi, avions mis au four quelques heures auparavant. Tout le monde s'agitait dans tous les sens : Mathieu, Alexis et Maitre Panda ouvrait toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement pour aéré, tandis que Juliette et le Geek agitaient des torchons pour que la fumée disparaisse, tandis que le Hippie faisait un « Bad Trip » sur le tapis du salon.

 **Et après ça, ça se dit chef cuisinière !** me sorti le Patron qui avait retrouvé son air arrogant.

 **Oh, ta gueule,** dis-je au bord du fou rire.

 **Tu ne pourrais pas nous aider, au lieu de rester plantée là ?** me demanda Juliette qui avait l'air mi amusé, mi agacé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai explosé de rire, j'en pouvais plus. Au bout de quelque seconde le Patron c'est joint à mon rire. Quelque minute plus tard, l'appartement ne sentais plus le cramé, alors je proposai à tout le monde d'aller en boîte (de nuit), pour nous changer les idées. Cette idée fut très bien accueillie, alors nous sommes très vite sortis de l'appartement. Je m'étais portée SAM (celui qui ne boit pas), alors c'est moi qui conduisait, et oui la boite était assez loin.

34 chotts, 12 pintes de bière, 4 whisky-cocas, 8 vodkas, 9 coupes de champagne et un Ice Tea plus tard on est enfin ressorti de la boite.

Je ne sais plus comment j'ai fait pour tous les couchers à la maison. Beaucoup trop bourrés : Antoine, Alexis et Juliette dormait à la maison, eux aussi. J'avais installé Juliette et Alexis dans le canapé lit au rez de chaussé, et Antoine dans le canapé de la chambre de Maitre Panda. Une furieuse envie de dormir me caressait vaguement l'esprit, mais avant de me coucher, je devais faire quelque chose. Cela m'avait trotté dans la tête une bonne partie de la soirée. Je montais les escaliers qui me séparaient de l'étage. A l'étage il y avait quatre portes : 2 sur le côté gauche du couloir qui se révélaient être les chambres du Geek et du Hippie, en face d'elles se trouvait une porte : qui était l'entrée de la chambre de Maitre Panda (qui avait la plus grande chambre, je ne sais moi-même pas pourquoi). La dernière porte se trouvait au fond du couloir et était la chambre du Patron. Je m'avançais sans bruit vers cette porte ne voulant pas réveiller les autres. De la lumière émergeait du dessous de la porte, et oui le Patron ne dormait toujours pas. Il est vrai que je ne l'avais ni vu boire, ni dragué pendant la soirée. « Tant mieux pour moi, ça va être plus simple » me disais-je en continuant d'avancer vers le fond du couloir.

Ça y est, j'y étais, à cette foutue porte. Je sentais mon pou s'accélérer de plus en plus violement, je sentais mes membres trembler comme des feuilles mortes au contact du vent et mes jambes se couper en deux. Je prenais une grande respiration et frappais à la porte. J'entendis une réponse presque inaudible, alors je poussai la porte qui n'était pas fermée. Le Patron était allongé sur son lit, les deux mains derrière la nuque et les yeux fixant le plafond d'un air pensif. Je m'avançai et m'asseyais sur son lit, tandis qu'il se redressait pour me laisser de la place, sans me lancer un seul regard. Un silence gênant c'était installé, alors je pris la parole.

 **Ecoute Patron, je ne veux pas que cette histoire dure des millénaires, car sinon tu n'es plus toi et ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux. Je t'adore, mais j'aime Mathieu, et j'espère que cela ne changera pas de sitôt. Mais il faut que tu saches** **quelque chose que même Mathieu ne sait pas.** Il a relevé ses yeux sur moi, alors j'ai continué. **Avant de rencontrer Mathieu, je regardais déjà Salut Les Geeks, et il fallait avouer que…**

Je me frottais la nuque, j'avais super honte.

 **Que ?** reprit-il attendant la suite

 **Que je craquais carrément pour toi.**

Il reprit son air charmeur et arrogant qu'il avait d'habitude. Il reprenait confiance. Il redevenait le Patron que j'avais connus.

 **Ne te chauffe pas trop,** repris-je **, j'aime Mathieu maintenant**

 **Oui, oui bien sûr**

Il se rapprocha de moi dangereusement. Mes sens me disaient de fuir, ou de lui foutres une belle gifle, mais mon instinct me disais de rester. Au bout de quelques millièmes de seconde, qui avait l'air pour moi de quelques heures ou même de quelques jours, mon instinct à reprit le dessus, et j'ai sentis deux lèvres chaudes et douces rentrer en contact avec les miennes. Le baiser fut cour, mais intense. Et j'avoue que c'est avec regret que je me suis écarté. Je suis vite sorti de cette chambre où vivais le Diable en personne. Mais juste avant de sortir j'entendis le Patron me souhaiter la bonne nuit, avec un rictus moqueur dans la voix. Je refermai la porte et réalisai ce qui venait de ce passer : j'avais embrassé le Patron, j'étais en couple avec Mathieu et j'avais embrassé le Patron. « **Oh la c**** »** ais-je tout de suite pensé.

Là, je pouvais l'annoncer haut et fort, j'avais un problème et la première phrase qui mais tout de suite venue à la bouche était : SOS Code Patron.

 _VOILA CETTE FANFIC EST ENFIN TERMINEE, la prochaine va très bientôt arrivée, j'ai déjà le scénario. MERCI DU FOND DU CŒUR de l'avoir suivit._

 _JE VOUS AIME !_

 _BadBlack_


End file.
